Batman: The Master Plan
by legoleo25
Summary: A group of criminals are planning a breakout on Arkham. Batman and the whole Bat-Family have their hands full, but is this just another nightly crime, or is a more sinsiter plot stirring?
1. Chapter 1

Batman the Master Plan.

By legoleo25

Chapter 1

It was a dreary fall evening in Gotham City. Leaves littered the ground. A cool breeze rustled through the air. Gray clouds were moving in. A meeting had been assembled in an abandoned lighthouse, close to the harbor. Local low-life, pick pockets, thieves, and criminals alike had been invited from Gotham's underworld to discuss a big job.

"Attention," said the leader of the meeting. He wore an expensive looking suit, and a black fedora. A shadow covered most of his face, and the brim of his hat covered his eyes. "We need to plan a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum. Got any ideas?"

"How 'bout we just get some explosives an' blow the whole place up," said a big squat man in a long dark cloak and jet black bowler hat.

"That's a bit risky," said the leader. "I was thinking of a more strategic plan."

"How about we dig an underground tunnel into Arkham," said a man with a greasy blond ponytail, and braces on his yellow teeth. His nose looked like someone had plopped a rather large piece of clay onto his face. His smug grin suggested he was very confident in his planning skills.

"How about we sneak them out disguised as security guards," said a buff man wearing a black muscle shirt, black ski mask, and black boots and gloves. His voice was unusually deep, and made most of the other members flinch when he spoke. His biceps would give Bane a run for his money, and his sitting position was as tall as an average man would be standing.

"Good idea," said the leader in a slightly conceited voice, as though it was he himself who had just presented the idea.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" No one answered. "Does everyone agree with the plan?" Yesses from everyone.

"Excellent. As far as I know, McGlaggen and I are the only two without a criminal record. Even so, fake IDs will be in order. Gooch, can you take care of that?"

The man called Gooch nodded.

"We'll also need heavy weaponry, O'ryan and Doyche, can you handle that?"

They looked at each other, grinned, and nodded.

We'll also need vehicles. I believe Henderson has a stolen Submarine, and I have several stolen cars. Anyone else have anything?

"I have a helicopter," said a man called Johnson.

"Excellent. I will have to review the map, and figure out the best routes. As for drivers, Gooch, you and Johnson pick up Cobblepot and Freeze using the stolen sub. Hugo and Sullivan take the cars and pick up Dent. Doych and O'ryan take the chopper and get the clown. I'll contact you all once we're in.

Wayne manor was home to millionaire Bruce Wayne and his teen aged adopted son Tim Drake. It was a huge white building, which stood 50 ft. tall—with marble pillars holding up the roof. It had hundreds of rooms, but the one that stood out the most was the library. It had tons of books; history books, action books, mysteries, encyclopedias, even comic books. Naturally this was Bruce's favorite room, but not just because of the books.

Alfred Pennyworth, was not only Bruce Wayne's butler, but close friend as well. Alfred was also one of the few people that knew about Bruce's secret. One fall evening while he was just heading to clean the kitchen when the phone rang. He listened to it, then headed to talk to Bruce in the living room.

"Sir," said Alfred when he arrived. "You are needed at the"—he stopped and noticed that some of Tim's friends were in the room. "What I meant to say was, there has been a certain cave found on your property, which is infested with bats, at which you are needed."

"Right," said Bruce. "Come Tim"

They left the room and went to the library. As soon as the door was closed Bruce and Tim went to their positions, as they had done a hundred times before. Tim slid aside the Comic Books and pressed his hand against the back wall. Bruce squeezed a Shakespeare Statue, and they both stood perfectly still. After 5 seconds a voice said," Recognized, Batman and Robin. A bookshelf slid aside and 2 pods were revealed. Bruce and Tim stepped into their pods, and they were lowered into the Batcave.

The Batcave was a desolate underground cave system that Bruce accidentally discovered as a kid. He later came back to the cave and made it into his base, the Batcave. It held everything he and several sidekicks needed to fight crime, from vehicles, to gadgets, to costumes, to a giant super computer called the Bat computer. Anyone seeing the Batcave for the first time would need hours to explore all its secrets, but Batman and Robin knew exactly what to do and where to go. As the pods opened up, Batman took little notice of his newest suit. Lucius Fox, Bruce's main equipment supplier, was always coming out with new improvements.

Batman's current suit was entirely black. His signature Bat emblem was a very dark grey, only slightly visible. He also wore a rust colored utility belt, which held lots of useful gadgets. His cape was blacker than coal, and worked with him seamlessly. With a touch of a button it was a glider, and with a flick of the wrist it was a protective shadow. When he walked it glided gracefully on the floor, when he ran it flew behind him, somehow giving him more momentum. When he jumped it sprung into a bat's wing, striking fear into the hearts of his unlucky enemies, and when he fought it was a terrifying creature, cutting and surrounding and stunning enemies like it had a mind of its own.

Since Batman had so many different suits now, Lucius had programmed the pods to automatically put on the best suit for the circumstance, which was decided by the Batcomputer. While he ran to the Computer to see what their mission was, Robin took a moment to admire his suit. His shirt was a magnificent dark scarlet, his gloves and boots, a mossy green. His cape was a little shorter than Batman's. Though both were made of the same material, (though Lucius never shared with anyone what material), Robin's was more of a backup to his Bo staff, working only when he needed to glide, or get out of a tight situation. It was black the outside, covering his shoulders like a warm blanket. Some of his suits, like this one, had a yellow inside, while others were entirely black. This didn't make a huge difference to robin, since he didn't use it all that much. Who needs a cape to fight when you have the world's mightiest staff?

It was some metal, (again, Lucius never shared what it was called), that absorbed electrical shocks, then could release the energy or use it against his enemies. When facing enemies with guns, the staff could transform into a ballistic shield, covering his whole body. It could also retract into a thicker 3 feet long shield, or its maximum length was a 9 foot thinner shield, but he rarely used the full length.

Although most suits were fairly well equipped for most missions, if Batman or Robin absolutely HAD to change suits, the Batwing could send a changing pod to their location.

Batman walked over to the Bat-computer, which he used to access files, and monitor the city from hidden cameras he had positioned at the highest points of Gotham.

"There's a break in going on at Crime Alley," said Batman gruffly.

"There's a shock," chimed Alfred.

Batman and Robin got into the Batmobile, which was his main form of transportation. It was a sleek black car, with decorative bat wings on the back. It had tinted bullet proof windows, which could turn into one way mirrors. It also had lots of gadgets, including hidden missiles, magnetic wheels which provided extra traction enabling it to scale walls, and it could even turn into a flying vehicle if necessary.

The Dynamic Duo arrived at crime alley shortly after, where a dumpy restaurant was being robbed. Batman and Robin peered in through the window, where they saw several goons guarding the exits. They had a couple hostages tied up in the corner, and a dirty robber had a pistol up against one of the hostages head. The hostages appeared to be unconscious, but were breathing. Batman also noticed a pair of eyes looking at him from a window directly opposite him. He doubted that person was working with the offenders, because he or she would've alerted someone by now. The eyes ducked down behind the window, and batman quickly focused on the task at hand.

To an average Joe this scenario would be extremely stressful, but Batman and Robin had handles much worse before and came out on top. With a quick nod, they crept up to their positions. Robin would get the hostages to safety while batman distracted the goons, then they would both take them out until the cops arrived.

Batman glanced over to Robin, who gave him a thumbs up. Go time. The dark knight punched the window, quickly throwing in three smoke bombs. The armed criminals began shooting randomly through the air. Idiots. Batman coolly walked through the room, turning on tactical vision on his cowl. It wasn't as good as eyesight, but he could make out where the enemies were in the smoke. The closest man was holding a shotgun. Batman silently walked behind him, and punched him in the back of the head. After years of crime fighting experience, Batman knew exactly how hard to punch a criminal, neither leaving him conscious nor causing serious injury. He took out three more goons, but by then the smoke had cleared. He took a fraction of a second to make sure the hostages were ok before changing tactics. The scared and confused thugs took a moment to realize what had happened. In this time, Batman ducked behind a table. There were a total of eight men left, three of whom had guns. Batman grabbed a Batarang, and peered over the wall. The remaining goons were in a tight circle with their backs facing inward. Batman threw a Batarang at a gunners feet, causing him to fall. While everyone looked towards Batman's hiding spot, Robin jumped from a shadow and masterfully swung his Bo staff, quickly knocking out two goons. Batman leapt out from his hiding place and kicked a gunner in mid-air. The two caped crusaders quickly finished off the remaining crooks.

Batman piled all the criminals into the corner and picked up Batarangs and smoke pellets while Robin alerted the police. As he did this, he let his guard down. He didn't notice a nearly unconscious criminal reaching for a knife. He took aim at the back of Robin's head, raised his arm, and threw just as Robin turned to stare steel death in the face. Just then something flew through the window, knocking the knife off course and giving Robin only a small cut on the face. Batman quickly ran over and knocked the man out, this giving a generous amount of power that would put him to sleep for several hours. Robin applied pressure to the wound, making sure no blood got on the floor. When he turned to the window, the thrower was gone, as was the projectile that saved Robins life.

While Batman finished piling the unconscious bodies, sirens pierced the silence like a dagger. Time to disappear, their job was done. As the cops entered the building, Police Commissioner Gordon swore he saw a cape flutter by as he entered. He smiled to himself.

"What would we do without you," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Due to the Batmobile's traction and advance navigational systems combined with its lightning speed, the Caped Crusaders arrived back at the Batcave five minutes later. As soon as the car was parked on the well-lit rotating platform, they stepped out and swiftly walked back to their changing pods. To an untrained mind, this would be an opportune time for relaxation, but to Bruce Wayne there was no time like the present to replay the night in his mind, and since he had a photographic memory, these recollections were extremely accurate.

"We made it to the cave in 23 seconds," he thought. "The car performed flawlessly. We arrived quickly. Analyzed the scene and prioritized. Someone was watching us through the window." He paused for a moment, and smiled to himself. He had his suspicions, but no need to think about it at this moment in time. "Window pierce knuckles worked well, as did smoke bombs. I stayed low, even trained guards wouldn't have had a chance. Smoke lasted long enough. I found acceptable coverage while Robin engaged the thugs. We were able to finish off the guards and pick up evidence quickly."

His thoughts quickly turned to Robin's performance. "Robin freed the hostages quickly, but his technique was sloppy. He spun his staff unnecessarily too many times, and trained guards could've got a hit. I would've stopped them, but he should do some simulation practice tomorrow. I'll have to let him know . . . better not. Don't want another Jas . . ." His mind quickly darted off the topic.

"Robin did manage to knock out all the guards he encountered. Who was the knife thrower though?" He thought back to when they first entered the room. "The knife thrower had been lying on the ground pretending to be unconscious when we arrived. But why?" And then the truth dawned on him. "The hostages, the dumpy restaurant with little money, the weapons, these criminals weren't there for the money, they were using innocents as bait to try to kill the dynamic duo. Fighting them isn't enough anymore. I need to make sure they know that if they try to catch me, they will be punished. The changing pods reached the top floor, and the two stepped out in their evening attire. Bruce glanced at Tim. He grinned.

"Night Bruce."

"Night Tim." And with that they walked into their rooms. Bruce always checked the room for intruders, and most of the time, like this night, he found none, so he quickly dosed off.

The next few days were uneventful for the vigilantes. Bruce had become slightly less paranoid then usual one afternoon when something strange happened. Bruce was sorting through boring papers in his office on the top floor of Wayne Tech Enterprises. It was a very comfortable, spacious room with the walls made entirely of spacious tinted glass. Being one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, Bruce could keep an eye on things without anyone knowing. The windows, though bullet proof, had secret panels that could be seamlessly removed if he touched the exact right spot, so he could make a hasty escape if necessary. What no one knew about his office was that the floor directly underneath, which looked like it was full of boring unused offices and Janitors closets, contained a small bunker with a Bat-Suit, smaller Batcomputer, and a small arsenal of gadgets. It was no Batcave, but if an unfortunate foe attacked the building he would be well prepared.

While Bruce was sorting through papers, his phone rang. Being Bruce Wayne, he carried Wayne Tech's latest and most expensive model, but that wasn't enough. When Alfred, Gordon, or any other of Batman's allies called, the phone would direct the call to a miniscule chip implanted in Bruce's right ear drum. This way, if someone was calling and he was near ordinary citizens, they wouldn't know he was being called. If he needed an excuse to leave, he could scratch his ear at the right spot and the call would be transferred to his regular phone. Though it bordered total paranoia, this method had saved Bruce quite a few times.

As the implant rang, it made a unique sound indicating that is was Gordon calling. He was calling Batman though, so he instantly changed from arrogant, spoiled rich boy Bruce Wayne to the trained, focused, calculating Dark Knight. When Bruce picked up the phone, the room automatically became sound proof and the tinted windows became completely opaque from the outside.

"Hello? Batman, you there?" said the Commissioner. He sounded worried, as though talking at gunpoint, but Batman knew he wasn't because they had worked out coded messages for Gordon to say if he was.

"Speak." Said Batman, in his deep, mysterious voice he did when he was Batman. Alfred had tested this voice under military grade voice recognition software, and it was impossible to trace to Bruce Wayne

"Yes hello Batman. I need your help.

No response.

"Two guards were recently hired at Gotham, and they've been acting strange. Wandering around, not doing their normal routes, etcetera. But that's not the suspicious part. A loop was expertly inserted into our system, so it shows them walking the same route every night. It was nearly impossible to pick up on, but they always scratch their head and glance over their shoulder and what not at the exact same time.

"What're their names?"

"Andrew Smith and David Mcglaggen. See if they know anything, and try not to injure them. If I'm wrong, they _are_ security guards and I don't want them out of the job for a long period of time. They also seem to like Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, and Freeze.

No response.

"Just see what you can do, ok?"

Batman hung up.

A few minutes later Batman and Robin arrived in the Batcave. Batman quickly informed Robin on the situation.

"We'll do the classic good cop bad cop routine. You need practice so you will be the bad cop. Hang them upside down, hurt them, do whatever you need to. Try not to injure them. Much."

Robin grinned, and prepared his gear. Without another word, Batman inexplicably went down some old tunnel Robin had only visited once or twice. A few minutes went by, and all of a sudden a confused police officer Robin had never seen before came sprinting out of the tunnel. He aimed a pistol at Robin with a look of slightly frightened determination. "Freeze, Robin!" Robin instantly threw a smoke bomb and grappled out of sight. He then jumped down on top of the intruder. To his surprise, the intruder began chuckling. "Tim, it's me, Bruce."

"Bruce? Your disguise is amazing!" It truly was. Long Blonde bangs hung over one of his eyes, the other was a green instead of Bruce's natural brown eyes, and it had a scar over it. His mouth was a completely different shape, his nose much wider than Bruce's, his skin tone was much paler, and he was completely unrecognizable.

"Glad yah approve." He said in another of his untraceably voices. "Names Officer Malone. Doin' an easy job for Comiss, u wanna 'elp?"

He smiled again, then immediately became his normal brooding self. "We're wasting time, let's move." They got into the Batmobile and drove to Arkham. On the way, Officer Malone did background checks on the new guards, no criminal history or any links with criminals. Seemed fine so far, but if Gordon was suspicious, that was good enough for Malone. They arrived soon after.

Arkham Asylum was an old, haunted looking building. It was on its own small island off the main landwith a retractable bridge. Of the criminals broke out, the island would contain them relatively well. Officer Malone went in first, with his fake ID that Robin didn't even ask about.

He talked to Andrew Smith first. He was a thin man. He had a long face and thin eyebrows, dark grey eyes, and long messy pitch black hair. He had a tired but focused gaze, and when he met Officer Malone his eyes darted up and down, quickly taking in his appearance.

"Hello Officer, is there anything wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Not at the moment, said Malone. "Name's Officer Malone, Gordon wanted me to ask ya a few questions, if 'at's alright with you.

"Um, that's fine," said Andy, but he didn't seem to think that was fine at all.

"Oh, put this on your head." He grabbed a small metal object out of his pocket and unfolded it so it looked like a hat. This was state of the art Wayne Tech lie detection technology, but no need to tell him that.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, Comis just told me to have ya wear it. That a problem?"

"I suppose not." He put it on.

"Where do you live?" Malone. There was a pause. He gave it some thought, then answered, 8819 Oakland Drive.

"Thank you. You familiar with any o' these men?" Malone showed Andrew a list, which had eight different faces on it.

"Yes" said Andrew. "That's Hugo Henderson, Tommy O'Ryan and . . . He stopped and looked at Batman.

"Ya?" said Malone. "Anthony Johnson," replied Andrew reluctantly.

"Anyone else" on the list?" Andy sighed.

"No." Malone's earpiece beeped, meaning he had just lied.

. "Are you aware that everyone on this list is a criminal?" asked Malone.

"Well, I knew that Anthony Johnson and Hugo Henderson were, but not Tommy O'Ryan. When did he turn to a life of crime?" The half-sphere blinked purpled and then blue. That meant half the first sentence was a lie and the second sentence was just a question.

"I dunno. "Well, you may go."

Malone did the same thing with David McGlaggen, who gave a different home address, recognized a couple more criminals, and lied about knowing anybody else. McGlaggen claimed that he only knew that the guys he recognized were criminals and no one else. David was a muscular man with dark eyes, and slicked back hair. He had pointed teeth, which made his appearance quite scary. He had a mischievous look on his face, his pointed teeth gleaming broadly.

The interviews hadn't told Batman much, it was more to set up for Robin's interrogation. Malone left, and snuck off into the Batmobile and listened through Robin's earpiece while he snuck in through an air vent.

Using tactical vision, he quickly located David Mcglaggen. He was giant man, but he would be no problem for the Boy Wonder. Mcglaggen was alone, and he was headed into a large empty room with conveniently placed gargoyles. For whatever reason, Gotham was full of them and they made nice hiding places for vigilantes. As David entered the room, Robin jumped into a glide kick toward David's back. The fibers in his cape clicking into place to make a glider made a tiny sound, but David clearly heard it and turned around just in time to catch Robin's foot.

"Gotcha," he said in an unnaturally deep voice, and he threw Robin across the room. Robin was no stranger to being thrown however, and he had already primed his Zip Kick. Robin's Zip kick was similar to the Grapple gun, except it was used to lock onto people instead of vantage points. It was also helpful for getting across the room fast. Robin was something of a Zip Kick marksman, (though he didn't have much competition), so he fired the claw on the end of the rope at McGlaggen's legs and hurled himself towards the man.

The impact knocked David off his feet, and in this time robin grappled up to a gargoyle, with the zip kick in hand, and attached it to the gargoyle. Since it was still attacked to Mcglaggen, he used the retract mode and McGlaggen was instantly hoisted up to the gargoyle, hanging upside down.

"P-Please," he sputtered. "I-I didn't know it was you. I wouldn't have grabbed you if I knew."

"Who inserted the security loop?"

"I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Wrong answer."

Robin pressed a button on the Zip Kick suspending David in the air. He went into a freefall, stopping centimeters before his head hit the ground. He was then launched back into the air at high speed, and was once again hanging from the gargoyle.

"I _said_, WHO INSERTED THE LOOP?"

"I-I-I r-really don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. Who do you work for; Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, or Freeze?"

"W-what? Dude, I-I'm a security guard, it's my job to keep those people locked away!

"Funny, because your pal Smith confessed already, and he said you were involved."

"You're lying!"

"You know, that stunt where I catch you at the last second is _very _difficult, I might time it wrong and let you hit the ground."

"No, No, PLEASE, I-I know you're lying, but only because Smith is too smart to confess to anything."

"You're right, but you just did."

"Oh crap!" Robin once again let him fall, stopping him half a centimeter before he hit the ground.

He coolly jumped down from the gargoyle, his cape breaking his fall, and walked away.

"W-Wait! You're not going to leave me here, are you?" shouted David.

"Of course not." Robin turned and threw a shuriken, his version of Batarangs, at the rope, and David fell on his back with a groan. "Not exactly what I meant!" But Robin was already gone.


End file.
